


Amber and Kathleen: Sucker's Bet

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3recently gave me some random basic plot implements and asked if I could apply them to different settings, one per setting. This one was for a story with a lost bet. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Sucker's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) recently gave me some random basic plot implements and asked if I could apply them to different settings, one per setting. This one was for a story with a lost bet. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Megan knocked on her best friend’s door and waited a few moments. When she received no reply, she knocked again, a bit louder this time, and called, “Hello?”

This time she was given a response from Amber. “It’s, AHOW, opeENNN!”

 _That’s a bad sign._ Megan thought. She was partly tempted to turn tail and bail while she had a chance, but it sounded like Amber could use some help. taking a breath, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

Moving through the house, Megan heard her friend squeaking and squealing as well as the sounds of a certain older sister’s laughter.

 _Definitely a bad sign._ Reaching the living room, Megan found the source of the noises: Kathleen, holding up her pantsless younger sister by the seat of her pink, bunny patterned panties and bouncing the poor girl.

“OW! KATH! Owie owie OWIE!” Amber blushed more deeply and tried to cover herself with her hands when she saw Megan watching.

“Awww, no need to be embarrassed, sis.” Kathleen said mockingly. “I’m sure I ‘convince’ Megan here to join you if that’ll make things less embarrassing.”

Megan resisted the urge to swallow in fear. _Come on, Megan, think of something!_ I do not need my panties wedged up my crack today. An idea came together then as she remembered something she’d learned in school last week. “Pfft, I hope you were just being snarky when you said ‘convince.’ You’re not even smart enough to convince someone to breath.”

Kathleen dropped, Amber, who groaned on the ground and bean trying to ick her wedgie. “Watch it, brat! I’m plenty smart! Definitely smarter than you.”

Megan gave out a taunting laugh at that. “HA! I bet you’re not even smart enough to draw a decent circle. Definitely not one better than me. You’d be lucky to draw one better than a dog could.” _Come on, take the bait!_

“You brave enough to actually bet on that?” Kathleen challenged, arms crossed.

Sucker! “Um, well, I don’t-“

“BWACK! Bwack bwack bwack…”

 _Seriously, chicken noises?_ Kathleen wasn’t always the most mature, but Megan almost did a double take at that. Still, she kept to her plan rather than question it. “Okay fine. We’ll both draw a circle. Whoever draws the worse one gets an atomic wedgie. Front AND back!”

“Wait! Megan, you don’t-“

“Up up up, Amber.” Kathleen interjected. “If you’re dumb little friend thinks she’s sooooo good, then it’s her right to try and fail.” Turning back to Megan with a confident smile, she said, “I’ll get the pens and paper.”

-

Amber, still sans pants, watched nervously as her sister and friend sat on opposite sides of the coffee table, pens and paper ready for the task at hand.

Sighing, the small blonde raised up a hand and said, “Ready? Set? Draw!”

Kathleen, hand steady, began carefully sketching the curve of a circle onto the paper. Meanwhile, Megan took a different approach.

Placing the knuckle of her pinkie finger on the paper and lightly touching the pen to it, the girl kept the hand still while using her left hand to turn the paper itself. As a result, she soon had a perfect formed circle. “Done!”

Kathleen’s hand, only just closing her own circle, stopped. Looking at Megan’s drawing, she could se a perfectly circular image. Her own picture, however, had gotten a noticeably wider in the middle than it should have, making it look a bit more like a sideways oval. “I don’t believe it…”

“Believe it!” Megan cheered while giving Amber a high five. “Amber, you get behind her, I’ll get in front.”

“Grrr, you two are SO going to regret this!” Kathleen growled at them.

“Maybe, but not right now.” Amber said while getting behind her sister and grabbing onto the pink waistband riding just above her jeans. “Upsy daisy!”

“NrrRGH!” the older girl grit her teeth as her pink undergarments were lifted up and driven into her crack. “Oh, you sooOOAHH!” Amber’s pulling was already making speaking clearly a bit challenging.

“My turn.”  Megan, grabbing onto the front of her panties, added to the teen’s discomfort with a pull of her own.

”NyyeeEEEOWCHYYY!” Panties cutting into her back and front, Kathleen felt her eyes goes cross as the two younger girls began to FLOSS her to stretch out the pink fabric quickly. “H-huu-rtssss…” A particularly strong pull from Megan caused the teen to lean back into her sister’s wedgie with a squeal. “EEEE!”

Then, the girls began to twist the cotton to help get it up higher.

“OWWWW! Pleeeasss-se staaAHP!”

Finally, after Kath’s crack had been thoroughly chafed, the panties had gotten high enough on both ends for the pair of best friends to attach them to her head on both sides. Kathleen slumped back in response, which gave Megan the perfect opportunity to undo and start pulling down the helpless girl’s pants. “This oughta help you breathe down there.” she said with a giggle.

Getting the purple jeans down to her knees, the two younger girls stood up to leave the room. Although Amber was unable to resist grabbing the front of the stretched panties for another pull. “AHOWWW!”

“Hehehe!”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761480269']=[] 


End file.
